Bechloe One-Shots
by davis32
Summary: Different bechloe on-shots that i think of and need to get out, if you have prompts you want to send leave me a comment or message me, i'd love to see what you guys think up, also leave me feedback I love knowing what you guys think of my writting. I own nothing, rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Redhead's in a Bar**

Beca was never one to go to a club to get drunk.

First off there were always way too many people in clubs, and Beca did not like random people in her personal space.

Second the guys in clubs were pigs, pigs who couldn't take a hint that Beca played for the other team. They always thought it was an excuse, but Beca hadn't dated anyone of the opposite sex since high school.

Third the prices for a drink were outrageous. Okay yeah Beca was a famous music producer who made a lot of money, but that didn't mean she liked wasting her hard earned money on a ten dollar drink.

And last of all, the music always sucked, the only time Beca enjoyed going to a club was when her friend DJ Drea was playing.

But tonight was a special night, so Beca reluctantly agreed to going out to a club tonight.

Tonight was Beca's best friend Jesse's bachelor party. And being the best women in Jesses' wedding Beca was the one who had to put everything together. Pulling some strings Beca managed to get the entire wedding party into the club Los Globos where DJ Drea would be playing all night.

And unfortunately since Beca made the most money in the wedding party Beca was the one forced to open a tab. She was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack when she saw the bill.

Sitting in one of the private booths Beca watched as Jesse, Benji, Donald, Bumper, Kolio, and a guy they kept calling Unicycle danced like the total nerds they were on the dance floor.

"Those your friends" a female voice said from next to Beca.

Startled Beca quickly turned to look at the intruder, a biting remark on the tip of her tongue, but when Beca looked into the most sparkling blue eyes she's ever seen everything completely faltered in Beca's brain.

The women who was currently sitting far too close for Beca's normal liking had the most beautiful red hair Beca had ever seen, and Beca was pretty sure she could get lost in the women's breathtaking blue eyes. Beca was usually really good with words, especially sarcastic biting ones, but at the site of this beautiful women Beca had lost both of those abilities.

Realizing she hadn't answered the women's question Beca shook her head "Uhh yeah they are".

The red head gave Becca a large smile, one that made Beca's stomach flutter "They don't really know what they're doing do they?" the women asked.

Beca laughed "No they don't, they're horrible dancers" she said as Benji started doing the sprinkler "Dancing isn't exactly there strong suits, add alcohol and it's even worse".

The red head women laughed, it sounded like music to Beca, like something she could take and make a perfect beat to for a new song.

"I'm Chloe by the way" the women said introducing herself.

"Beca"

"Well Beca how about we go show those friends of yours how it's really done?" Chloe asked a large smile on her face.

"Oh, uh I don't really dance"

Chloe just kept smiling reaching out to grab Beca's hand, sending electric shocks up Beca's arm "Come on, I can tell you're a dancer".

Not removing her hand from Chloe's Beca raised her eyebrows at the women "And how exactly do you know that?"

Leaning closer to the women Chloe lowered her voice whispering right in her ear "Because I've been watching you all night, I saw how you were swaying your hips while ordering drinks. And I think those hips would look even sexier with my hands on them as we danced".

Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca had lost all ability to form words, instead just nodding her head.

With a triumphant smirk Chloe stood up pulling on Beca's hand, leading the shorter woman onto the dance floor.

For the next two hours Chloe and Beca danced together, Chloe's hands on Beca's hips as they moved together. Just looking at the taller woman Beca instantly felt her body burning, but when Chloe started grinding her ass into Beca, everything evaded Beca's mind.

The only thing she could see, think, and even feel was instant arousal. She needed to get this woman home, or she was going to combust right there on the dance floor.

"How about we get out of here?" Beca whispered huskily into Chloe's ear.

Chloe turned around smirking, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck Chloe leaned closer, their lips only inches apart "I thought you'd never ask".

 **Line Break**

The next morning Beca woke up to a face full of strawberry smelling red hair. Puffing the hair out of her face Beca carefully tried to extract herself from the bed hoping not to wake the woman next to her.

"Mmmm where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked sleep still thick in her voice.

Freezing Beca turned her head to see Chloe looking up at her with those intense crystal blue eyes "Well I was going to go to the bathroom in then sneak out but you caught me" Beca said jokingly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes "Well maybe I can change your mind on the sneaking out part".

"And how do you plan to do that?" Beca asked.

Sitting up Chloe let the sheet fall off her chest, letting her naked breasts be in perfect view for Beca, making her mouth hang open.

Moving closer to the shorter woman Chloe slowly slid her hand up Becca's thigh "I was thinking we could do a repeat of last night" Chloe purred in Beca's ear her hand moving to cup Becca's sex.

Gasping Beca moved faster then she thought possible and crashed her lips on Chloe's, spending the next four hours memorizing the red head's body.


	2. Bechloe Cuddles

Bechloe Cuddles

It was well past midnight when Beca finally made it home after a long day at her internship. Everyone including interns were made to stay late because Snoop Dog had a sudden rush of inspiration and wanted to work late into the night.

Sighing Beca quietly closed the front door.

Running her hand throw her hair Beca started walking through the house, instead of heading upstairs where her own bed was waiting, Beca moved to the back of the house where Chole's private bedroom was.

Quietly opening the door Beca smiled at the sight in front of her. Chloe had apparently tried to stay up as she waited for Beca to get home. Chloe sat leaned up against a mountain of pillows, her computer rested on her legs.

Moving as quietly as possible Beca removed the computer from Chloe's lap, closing the lid she sat it down on the desk, along with her bag.

Taking off her shoes, Beca slipped out of her clothes, pulling on one of the many t-shirts she had in Chloe's room.

Gently sliding into the bed next to the red head Beca turned off the side table lamp.

Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek before settling down in the mountain of pillows and closing her eyes.

"Mmmm Beca?" Chloe mumbled opening her eyes.

Lifting her head Beca gave her a sheepish smile "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you".

"It's okay" Chloe smiled leaning down to press a small kiss to Beca's lips. "How was your day?"

Closing her eyes Beca grunted and rolled onto her back "Awful".

"Oh I'm sorry Becs" Chloe said apologetically intertwining her hand with Beca's.

Beca shook her head "It's alright, but I really don't want to talk about it right now, I really just want to cuddle with you and sleep for the next week".

Chloe laughed "Well I don't know about the sleeping for an entire week thing but I think I can help you with the cuddling".

Opening her eyes Beca looked up at her girlfriend "You think?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Chloe shrugged "Well I think I need some proper motivation".

"Oh yeah" Beca said moving her hand to cup Chloe's cheek as she leaned closer.

"Yup" Chloe answered biting her lip.

Closing the distance Bcca firmly pressed her lips to Chloe's. Sliding her hand to the back of Chloe's neck Beca deepened the kiss, moaning when their tongues met.

Breaking a part for air Chloe smiled "Yeah I think I can help you with the cuddling".

"Good because I'm exhausted" Beca said pressing a light kiss to Chloe's lips before rolling onto her side.

Pressing her face into Beca's shoulder Chloe draped her arm around Bcca's waist her hand resting on her toned stomach, pressing a kiss to Beca's ear Chloe sighed closing her eyes.

"I love you Becs" she said softly, already feeling her girlfriends breathing getting slower.

"Mmm love you to Chlo'" Beca replied.


	3. Experimentation Part 1

Experimentation Part 1

 _Thanks to Kendrick who sent me this prompt, I tweaked it around a little bit but I hope you enjoy it!_

At sixteen Beca Mitchell didn't have much experience in dating, or anything related to it. She had her first kiss when she eleven at her first boy/girl party during a game of spin the bottle.

Her first "boyfriend" was when she was thirteen, with a boy named Brandon. She isn't sure if hanging out at his house and playing video games with the occasional make-out session every now and then really counted as dating.

But Beca's best friend Chloe Beale had mastered the art of flirting, dating, and everything involved at the age of fourteen. Chloe had a line a mile long of every boy in school pinning after her.

Beca and Chloe met at Beca's freshman orientation, even though they were complete opposites and Chloe was two years older they had an instant connection, having a shared love of music really helped. And Chloe's refusal to leave the younger girl alone.

Chloe was the captain of the cheerleading team, while Beca was one of the star soccer players. Beca may be tiny but put her on a soccer field and she'd dominate people twice her size. But both girls' true passions were music, Chloe loved to sing, and Beca loved making new music, producing fresh un-heard sounds.

The girls were having their routine "girls sleep over" at Chloe's house for the weekend, Chloe would make Beca watch cheesy romantic movies, while Beca made stupid jokes at the actors causing Chloe to playfully smack her arm.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, until Chloe all of a sudden asked "Beca why don't you date anyone?"

"Umm I don't know" Beca responded not really sure what made Chloe ask her that.

Pausing the movie Chloe turned to face Beca "But what about that Jesse guy, I know he's really into you?"

Beca scoffed "Please Jesse's like a huge nerd. He's a really nice guy and can be fun to talk to, but there is no way I'd ever date him".

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes "Okay what about Tom, he's constantly flirting with you?"

Beca full on laughed at that one, making Chloe frown in confusion "Oh come on Chlo, he's not flirting with me, he's flirting with you. The only reason he even talks to me is because you're my best friend, he thinks if he can get in my good graces you'll date him".

"What, are you serious?" Chloe asked shocked.

Beca rolled her eyes "Come on Chlo, Tom is captain of the football team and a senior, and you're head cheerleader, a hot red head at that, of course he's only interested in you".

"Beca Mitchell did you just call me hot?" Chloe asked a massive shit eating grin on her face.

Her face immediately turning bright red Beca embarrassedly looked down at her lap "Oh…umm…. I…" she stuttered, not sure how to respond.

Smiling Chloe leaned closer to Beca putting her hand under her chin to make her look up at her "I think you're pretty hot to" Chloe said softly her bright blue eyes never leaving Beca's.

"I…Really?" Beca asked shocked.

Chloe nodded biting her lip as her eyes moved down Beca's lips.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Chloe asked softly her hand moving up Beca's cheek to softly move a strand of hair behind her ear.

Beca didn't think it was possible but her face turned even brighter red "Umm….No….I …have you?"

Pulling her lips between her teeth again Chloe nodded "Yeah a couple of times actually".

Beca's mouth formed into a silent O shape, her ability to form words failing.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Chloe asked softly her hand now resting on Beca's jaw her thumb running soft circles on her bright red cheek.

Beca's eyes widened "Uhh…I…umm sure" Beca finally managed to squeak out her voice higher than normal.

Smiling softly Chloe leaned in closer her other hand moving to rest on Beca's waist. At the feel of Chloe's hand on her waist Beca could feel her entire body warm up at the contact. Her eyes never left Chloe's as she unconsciously moved closer to her best friend. Beca swore Chloe could hear her heart beating in her chest, Beca had never been so nervous and excited in her life.

Finally after what felt like hours Beca felt soft warm lips on her own. Instantly Beca melted into a puddle of emotions. She had never had a kiss feel so good, so when Chloe tried to move away Beca was having none of it.

Grabbing the back of Chloe's head Beca pulled her into a much harder but still soft kiss, surprising the red head who gave a slight squeal of shock at the bold move, but returned the kiss non-less.

Deciding to take a risk Chloe pressed her tongue against Beca's closed lips, asking for entrance. The redhead was shocked when Beca agreed and parted her lips allowing Chloe's tongue to enter, both girls released soft moans the instant their tongues met.

Beca never knew a kiss could feel this good. She was feeling so many different things all at once. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, her muscles felt like jelly, and her mind was in utter chaos, her heart was still beating way too fast for her liking, but there was no way in hell she was going to stop this kiss.

After felt like hours but really was only minutes Chloe pulled away needing to breathe. But what she did next completely shocked Beca, and sent Beca's entire body into hyper-sensitive over drive.

Instead of pulling away completely Chloe moved to Beca's neck, pressing light kisses on Beca's pulse point, she slowly moved up Beca's neck, kissing her jaw, and then finally her ear. But when Chloe pulled Becca's ear lobe into her mouth to lightly nibble on it, a fiery hot burning sensation went down Beca's stomach straight to the already aroused area between her legs, not able to control it Beca released a low deep moan.

Releasing her ear lobe with a slight pop sound Chloe pressed another kiss to Beca' pulse point "Lay down" she said softly between kisses.

Choosing to just follow directions for once Beca laid down on her back as she looked into Chloe's now dark blue eyes. Her lips were red and slightly swollen and she had a soft playful smile on her lips.

Moving one hand back onto Beca's cheek while the other went back to her waist Chloe moved so she was straddling Beca's thighs.

"You can touch me, it's alright Bec's" Chloe said smiling.

Eyes widening Beca nodded her head not fully trusting her voice or her ability to form words, with shaky hands Beca raised them to rest on Chloe's waist.

Chloe's smile grew bigger "That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked teasingly.

At her hearing the teasing in her best friend's voice the normal Beca made a return "Shut up and kiss me Beale".

Chloe's eyebrow raised in amusement but she followed the order none the less and leaned down to kiss her best friend.

Beca wasn't sure when or how but somehow after minutes of making out Chloe had managed to open Beca's flannel shirt, and her hands were now working to push her camisole up. Beca had managed to find the courage and do the same, pushing Chloe's shirt up so that her hands now rested on the bare skin of her waist.

Breaking the kiss Chloe leaned back a little so she could look Becca in the eye "You'll tell me if you want to stop?" she asked her voice deep but soft at the same time.

Beca nodded her head "Yeah" she said her voice just as breathless.

Smiling Chloe sat up making Beca frown, but Chloe just laughed as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up over her head, making Beca's eyes widen and her mouth open slightly in shock.

Of course Beca had seen Chloe in her underwear, they had PE together, and Chloe was definitely not afraid to walk around in her undergarments. But this time was different, this time it felt so much more intimate. And this time seeing Chloe in a red lacy bra and her tight defined abs Becca couldn't help but feel arousal shot down her body, and that had definitely never happened before.

After seconds of starring Beca's brain finally registered what was happening "Your beautiful Chloe" she managed to get out.

Chloe smiled tucking her hair behind her ear "Sit up" she said softly grabbing Beca's hand to help pull her up.

Following directions Beca sat up, setting her hands on Chloe's lips.

Never breaking eye contact Chloe slid her hands up Beca's arm until they reached her shoulders, where she started pushing the flannel fabric down, once her shirt was out of the way Chloe's hands returned to the bottom of Beca's camisole. Hands running up her skin as she pushed the camisole up caused Beca to shutter, and her breathing to stop all together when Chloe's hands run up the side of bra.

"Your gorgeous Bec's" Chloe said softly her eyes wondering up and down Beca's bare body.

Not sure what else to do Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe again, needing to feel her lips on hers again.

Eagerly returning the kiss Chloe pushed Beca back down onto the bed. Placing one hand on the bed next to Beca's head the other went to lightly press against Becca's rib cage.

Beca still wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that she didn't want it to stop.


	4. Experimentation Part 2

_Hey guys sorry about the whole miss spelling thing of Beca's name, for some reason my computer thinks Beca's name is a misspelling and took it upon itself to fix it, and I didn't catch it, but thank you for pointing it out to me, I went through it fixed it in all the other chapters and am making sure it doesn't happen again in this chapter, thanks for reading hope you guys enjoy it._

 _BTW this one is rated M for a reason._

High School Experimentation Part 2

Beca wasn't sure when or how it happened but Beca was now watching as Chloe Beale removed her blue lacy bra.

Breath hitching in her throat Beca's eyes widened when Chloe tossed her bra to the side revealing her perfect, round, beautiful breasts.

Chloe just smiled grabbing Beca's hand and pulled her upwards. Beca just watched wide eyed as Chloe leaned forward her hands wrapping around Beca's back to unclasp her own bra. Finally gaining enough brain power Beca grabbed the straps and pulled them down, tossing the bra to the side letting it join Chloe's on the floor.

Looking up Beca was slightly startled to see that Chloe was only inches away.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Beca asked softly her voice slightly shaking with nervousness.

Chloe shrugged innocently "Kissing you" she whispered before pressing her lips onto Beca's, causing Beca's brain to once again shut down.

Allowing herself to be pushed back down onto the bed Beca released a slight moan when she felt Chloe's breasts rub against her own.

Deciding to throw all caution to the wind Beca took a chance and reached between them, cupping Chloe's breasts with her hands, making Chloe gasp in surprise.

Beca had no idea what she was doing but as she kissed her best friend she realized she wanted this, she wanted Chloe Beale.

She Beca Mitchell was in love with her best friend Chloe Beale and she desperately wanted whatever was happening between them right now. She didn't care that this would make things extremely awkward, she didn't care that she didn't know what was going to happen in the morning. She wanted this and she wanted it with Chloe Beale.

Deepening the kiss Beca squeezed Chloe's breast, smirking when Chloe moaned into her mouth.

Deciding to do some more exploring Beca released Chloe's breasts and started moving her hands across Chloe's bare skin. She moved her hands across Chloe's back, skimming her hands against Chloe's toned stomach, moving them lower until they reached the top of Chloe's black yoga pants, her confidence leaving her she settled her hands on Chloe's hips.

Taking charge once more Chloe broke the kiss but before Beca could protest she latched her lips onto Beca's neck, slowly moving her lips down her collarbone towards her chest. Pressing light feathery kisses against Beca's skin Chloe kissed the top of Beca's left breast before pulling the perked nipple into her mouth. Enticing a moan out Beca, causing the younger girls back to arch off the bed.

Hands gripping Chloe's waist tighter as the red head sucked and nibbled on her nipple.

As Chloe's mouth assaulted her breasts her hands slowly moved down Beca's body her fingers skimming across the top of her jeans.

Finally releasing her nipple with a pop Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes "Can I take them off?" Chloe asked softly, but Beca could hear the difference in Chloe's voice, it was deeper, rougher, more strained.

"Y..Yeah" Beca managed to get out nodding her head.

Leaning down to kiss the younger girl again Chloe moved one hand down to unbutton Beca's jeans. When Beca felt her tug on her jeans Beca lifted her hips allowing the red head to pull away from the kiss so she could pull them off completely, leaving Beca in her blue boy short underwear.

Sitting up on her knees Chloe pushed her yoga pants down revealing matching blue lacy underwear. Kicking them off Chloe resumed her position of hovering over Beca.

"Are you really okay Beca?" Chloe asked again.

Beca smiled reaching up to set her hand on Chloe's cheek "I'm fine, I want this".

Nodding her head Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca again, as her hand went straight to Beca's breast.

Wrapping her arm around Chloe's neck Beca pulled her closer deepening the kiss, one hand resting on Chloe's waist the other venturing to new territory and grabbing onto Chloe's ass.

Breaking the kiss Chloe smirked "Getting more adventurous are we?" she asked teasingly.

Beca glared at the red head "Do you want me to remove it?" she asked challengingly.

Chloe laughed "No I definitely do not".

"Good, now are you going to kiss me or what?" Beca asked.

Smiling Chloe leaned down and kissed the younger girl again. Deciding to just go for it, she knew the brunette would stop her if she didn't like something. Breaking the kiss Chloe started kissing down Beca's body again. Her hands gripping the edges of Beca's underwear Chloe slowly tugged them down, pressing a light kiss to Beca's hip bone as she slipped them over her feet.

Running her hands up Beca's legs as she moved to hover over her again. Putting one hand by Beca's head Chloe leaned down for a soft sweet kiss. Her hand slowly moving towards Beca's inner thigh.

Her lips still attached to Beca's, Chloe slide one finger through Beca's slick fold's, groaning when she found how wet the younger girl was.

Moaning into Chloe's mouth Beca moved her legs further apart. Thumb running over Beca's clit Chloe slowly slide one finger into Beca's warm hot core.

"Oh…" Beca moaned out softly.

Thumb circling her clit Chloe slowly pumped her finger in and out, wanting Beca to adjust before she added another finger. Sensing that she was ready, Chloe added a second finger, making her thrusts a little harder and longer.

Breaking the kiss Beca arched her back off the bed "Oh…Chlo" she moaned out.

Smirking Chloe nibbled on the younger girl's ear lobe as she kept up her rhythm of pumping in and out of Beca.

Feeling adventuress and courageous again Beca spread her legs deciding to wrap them around Chloe's waist.

"Shit" Beca moaned out when Chloe was able to pump deeper into her, her fingers brushing against her G-spot. "I….I…" Beca tried to say her voice not working.

Chloe knew exactly what she was trying to say, she could feel it. Beca's walls were tightening against her fingers, and her breaths were getting more and more strangled.

"It's alright Beca, let it happen" Chloe whispered into her, as she pressed down onto Beca's clit, pumping into her hard one last time.

"Fuck….Chloe" Beca moaned out her mouth stuck in a permanent O shape.

Body shuddering, Beca felt the most intense, amazing sense of release she's ever felt. She always thought the intense pleasure and high she felt whenever she scored the winning goal in a game was amazing, but this beat that feeling a hundred times over.

Beca wasn't sure how long it lasted but when she finally opened her eyes, and her senses returned to normal Beca's eyes met Chloe's deep blue ones staring down at her. Beca could feel Chloe's fingers still slowly moving inside her, and it felt amazing. Beca never wanted it to end, but she was starting to feel a little sore.

After a couple minutes Chloe removed her fingers from inside Beca's core, making the younger girl whimper at the loss of contact.

"Chloe…that…I….Fuck" Beca tried to say but her brain still wasn't working properly, her entire body felt like goo.

But Chloe understood what she was trying to say and just smiled "I know" she said softly leaning down to kiss the younger girl, before moving to lay next to Beca on the bed.

Accepting the kiss Beca closed her eyes, she wanted to return what Chloe had just given her. She wanted Chloe to feel exactly what she felt, but she had no idea how. Chloe was experienced, in different ways apparently, Beca was knew to all of this.

When Chloe broke the kiss to lay next to Beca, the younger girl decided to throw all caution to the wind and go for it. Rolling onto her side Beca pressed a hard kiss to the red head's lips, her hand resting on Chloe's hip, her fingers playing with the lacy blue fabric.

Rolling on top of Chloe Beca straddled the red head's hips, their cores accidently brushing in the process, making Chloe gasp as her hips bucked up seeking more friction.

Eyes widening Beca pulled out of the heated kiss, not really sure what just happened or what to do about it.

When Beca broke the kiss Chloe's blue eyes flew open "Beca….I…I'm sorry, its okay you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, it's alright" Chloe tried to explain softly.

Beca shook her head her head dropping slightly as she closed her eyes, taking charge of her nerves Beca looked back up at the red head "No, it's okay. I..I want to do this for you. I just…I don't know how" Beca said her cheeks turning red.

Chloe smiled softly her hand moving to cup the younger girls cheek "It's okay, I'll guide you".

Nodding her head Beca moved so she was straddling only one of Chloe's thighs, leaning down Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's allowing her hand to slowly travel down the red heads body.

When her hand met Chloe's blue lacy underwear Beca didn't waste any time in shoving them down Chloe's legs using her foot to completely remove them.

Once free of her underwear, Chloe spread her hips a little further apart her hand gripping Beca's wrist when she realized Beca's hand was hovering nervously over her core.

Chloe slowly guided Beca's hand to cup her sex, making both girls groan when contact was finally made.

Taking charge of her courage once more Beca slide her fingers though Chloe's slick folds reveling in the fact that the red head was completely drenched for her.

Pressing her fingers against Chloe's bundle of nerves Beca breaks the kiss, she has no idea what to do. Realizing that Beca seems slightly lost Chloe encourages Beca to keep going, how hard to press and where, and after a couple minutes Chloe helps guide Beca's fingers into her core.

Once inside Chloe Beca's mind completely shuts down, only focusing on the way Chloe's breath has become more labored and the words Chloe is barely managing to get out.

"Right there Bec's, keep doing that" Chloe gets out her hips rocking into Beca's hand.

Looking up at the red head Beca is completely amazing, Chloe has never looked more beautiful. Eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly parted open, chest heaving up and down, one hand in her own hair the other tightly gripping Beca's forearm, Beca realized she loved this girl, and more as her best friend.

"Fuck…Bec" Chloe grunted out her walls tightening around Beca's fingers as her entire body shakes, and her back arches off the bed, her hand moving down Beca's arm back to her wrist to keep the younger girls hand where she needs it most.

Leaning forward Beca attached her lips to Chloe's neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin there as Chloe rode out her orgasm.

When Chloe's body was done trembling, Chloe slowly opened her eyes releasing her tight hold on Beca's wrist "Becs…that…that was amazing" Chloe breathed out, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and pulling the younger girl down so Beca was laying half on top of Chloe and half on the bed.

Not knowing what to say Beca rested her head on the red head's chest draping her arm across Chloe's bare stomach as Chloe covered both of their naked bodies in the blankets.

Pressing a kiss to Chloe's neck Beca quietly whispered "I love you".

Smiling Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head "I love you to".


	5. No Diggity

No Diggity

Chloe knew Beca was talented, hence the reason why she barged into the freshman's shower and forced her to sing her lady jam.

But when Beca busted out No Diggity during the riff off, Chloe's appreciation of Beca's talents doubled, as did the red head's attraction to the younger brunette.

The minute Chloe saw Beca in the courtyard Chloe was immediately attracted to the younger girl, she found the ear monstrosities as Aubrey called them insanely attractive, and when Chloe got a good look at the brunette's tattoos, Chloe fell even harder. And her audition performance was amazing, Chloe especially loved the amount of cleavage Beca showed her when reaching for Choe's favorite yellow cup.

But Chloe had never felt such a strong attraction to someone until Beca ran forward and interrupted Jesse's song and started rapping out No Diggity. Which Chloe was incredibly grateful for, watching Jesse flirt with Beca was starting to drive Chloe insane and make her blood boil, but the instant Beca started rapping out the lyrics, Chloe's blood was boiling for a new reason.

Of course Chloe knew the song but she was too shocked by Beca's rap skills that she was completely stunned and all of a sudden incredibly horny.

When Fat Amy stepped out and started following Beca's lead Chloe snapped out of her shock and stepped up to do her part.

Chloe was pissed when they handed the mic to the Treble Makers, she had never heard of that rule before and Beca's No Diggity was absolutely amazing, she had everyone in and around the pool singing along, that should have easily won them the mic.

After Aubrey dismissed the group Chloe went over to the keg to grab a drink but made sure to keep an eye on Beca. The two had been flirting with some occasional secret light kissing since Beca officially joined the Bella's and Chloe knew that Beca enjoyed Chloe's hands on approach to teaching the choreography. And after tonight there was no way Chloe was going to let Beca slip through her fingers, especially after watching Jesse openly flirt with the brunette all night.

Pretending to listen to Aubrey go on about they're lose to the Treble Makers, Chloe watched as Beca, Fat Amy, CR, and Stacie talked with one another while drinking their own beers.

After a couple of minutes Beca excused herself from the group and headed towards the ladder.

Finishing her beer Chloe interrupted Aubrey's continuous speech about hard work and dedication "I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later Bree" Chloe said quickly before following the brunette out of the pool.

Stopping outside of Beca's dorm Chloe took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Seconds after knocking Chloe heard a disgruntled groan and the redhead knew exactly who it belonged to.

Flinging the door open Beca looked ready to chew out the person on the other side but stopped when she saw the grinning red head.

"Chloe…what are you doing here?" Beca asked shocked.

Chloe smiled shrugging her shoulders "Figured we could hang out".

Not knowing how to respond Beca stepped aside so Chloe could step into her dorm room. Beca was wearing short running shorts and a baggy Ramones t-shirt, with her hair up in a messy bun.

"No Kimmi Jin?" Chloe asked looking around the room.

Shutting the door Beca shook her head "Nope, all alone".

"Mmm" Chloe said sitting down on the brunette's bed.

Rolling her eyes Beca sat down next to the redhead "So what exactly is on the plan for this hangout Beale?"

"Well I was hoping we could continue what we started the other night, you know before Fat Amy called with her non-emergency" Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca laughed rolling her eyes "Leave it to Fat Amy to interrupt".

Smirking Chloe set her hand on Beca's thigh "Your rapping was pretty impressive tonight Becs, I didn't realize you could rap like that".

Beca shrugged "What can I say I'm full of many talents Beale".

"Mmm I can see that. How about we revisit how talented your mouth is Mitchel?" Chloe asked leaning closer to the brunette, so Beca could fell the ghost of Chloe's breath on her skin.

Smirking Beca cupped Chloe's jaw pulling her closer but not kissing her just yet "Only if you agree to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Beca whispered her eyes flickering between Chloe's eyes and lips.

Smiling Chloe pushed forward the short distance pressing her lips onto Beca's. After a couple seconds Chloe pulled away still smiling.

"I would love to go on a date with you Beca" Chloe answered.

Beca smirked pushing forward so that Chloe was now on her back with Beca hovering over her, her arms on either side of Chloe's head.

"Now I'm extremely glad I rapped out No Diggity" Beca said.

Chloe laughed wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and pulling her closer "Shut up Mitchel and kiss me".

But Chloe was also extremely grateful for Beca's sudden rap out of No Diggity.


	6. Dancing in the Kitchen

Dancing in the Kitchen

Quietly closing the door to her oldest child's bedroom Beca quietly crept down the hallway making sure to be even quieter when she passed her daughter's bedroom door.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Beca released a deep sigh rubbing at her tired eyes, today had been an extremely long and tiresome day.

Opening her eyes Beca started towards the kitchen where she knew her wife was finishing up the dishes from dinner.

Stopping in the doorway Beca smiled as she leaned against the doorway watching as her wife stood in front of the sink loading dishes into the dish washer as she hummed the tune to Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are, her hips swaying to the rhythm.

It had been over ten years since Beca and Chloe graduated from Barden University and since either of them had sung outside of their home or Beca's studio. But even to this day Beca was still enchanted by Chloe's voice, and most definitely by her dancing.

Quietly stepping forward Beca moved towards her wife wrapping her arms around the red heads waist kissing the back of her neck as she started quietly singing "Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining".

Jumping slightly at the feel of Beca's arms wrapping around her waist Chloe smiled softly at the sound of Beca's gentle voice.

Wipping her hands on a towel Chloe turned around to face her wife.

"Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday" Beca continued singing her smile widening when she saw Chloe's smile.

Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck Chloe started moving them back and forth as Beca sang.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see. But every time she ask me do I look okay? I say. When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are" Beca sang her head leaning against Chloes as they swayed back and forth in the middle of their kitchen.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday" Beca sang pressing a light kiss to Chloe's lips.

"Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know I'll say" Beca continued to sing not noticing the two small children now standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You two are gross" their oldest child Ryan said before Beca could start the next verse, making both women jump.

"No they not, they cute" their youngest child Gracie said elbowing her older brother in the side.

Fist to overcome the slight scare Chloe frowned at her children "Ryan, Gracie what are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged "Gracie got scared and came into my room and woke me up" the seven year old responded.

"Oh sweetie" Chloe said unwrapping herself from her wife's arms and moving to pick up the little girl, settling the five year old on her hip as she kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a bad dream baby girl?" Beca asked rubbing her daughter's back.

Laying her head on Chloe's shoulder Gracie nodded her head.

"Will you sing to me momma?" Gracie asked softly.

Beca smiled nodding her head "Of course baby girl what do you want me to sing?"

"What you were singing to mommy" Gracie answered.

"Sure thing baby girl, but first let's get you into bed" Beca said "And you to Ryan" she said wrapping her arm around the boys shoulders.

Leading her family up the stairs Beca headed towards Ryan's room but the boy stopped her "Can I listen to the song to mom?" he asked quietly.

"Of course little man" Beca said ruffling his hair turning around to follow her wife and daughter into Gracie's room.

Once Gracie was settled in her bed with Chloe sitting next to her and rubbing her hair, Beca sat down at the foot of the bed pulling Ryan into her lap.

"When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are" Beca sang watching as Gracie's eyes slowly dropped closed, and Ryan's head started leaning against Beca's chest heavily.

"The way you are. The way you are. Girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are. When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah." Beca finished singing quietly.

Smiling Chloe leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gracie's head before carefully moving to stand up, watching as Beca positioned their son in her arms and stood up. Quietly the two women moved out of the room.

Laying Ryan on his bed Beca pressed a kiss to his forehead stepping back so Chloe could do the same.

Arm wrapped around Beca's waist Chloe led them to their own bedroom.

"Even after all these years I still get goosebumps from hearing your voice" Chloe said softly as she climbed into their bed.

Laughing Beca climbed in next to her "Yeah well I still get chills when I see you dancing" she said winking at her wife.

"Nice try Becs" Chloe said laughing as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Worth a shot" Beca said wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist and pulling her into her chest as she kissed her neck. "I love you Chloe Mitchel".

Intertwining their hands Chloe smiled as she closed her eyes "I love you to Beca Mitchel".


	7. Karaoke Night

Karaoke Night

Sighing Beca leaned back in the booth sipping her drink as she watched Chloe and Stacie sing Demi Lovato's Cool for the Summer.

The two girls were practically grinding on each other as they sang the song together. And Beca, well Beca was both incredibly turned on and fuming at watching her redheaded girlfriend grind against the taller brunette.

When the song finished Chloe was laughing as she wrapped her arms around Stacie's shoulders, her laugh increasing when Stacie kissed her cheek.

Beca was never one to get jealous at least when she was dating Jesse, but with Chloe everything was different. Beca was an expert at hiding her emotions, her feelings, at denying they even existed. But with Chloe her feelings were stronger than they've ever been, her emotions were stronger and more prominent than they've ever been.

Tossing the last of her drink back, Beca stood up from her seat, taking a couple of seconds to steady herself.

"Becs" Chloe called out as she practically jumped towards the shorter women. "Did you like the song?"

"Mmm" Beca agreed as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, kissing her sloppily on the mouth. Pulling away from the kiss Beca tapped Chloe's nose with her index finger "My turn red" she said pulling out of Chloe's embrace and pushing her way towards the stage. Whispering in the DJ's ear, Beca grabbed the mic and stepped up on the stage.

"What up people's? This song is for my gorgeous girlfriend Chloe" Beca said confidently, the alcohol completely taking over her small system.

Taking a deep breath Beca nodded to the DJ.

Nodding her head to the deep sound of the guitar Beca counted herself in as the drums started in the song.

 _Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

 _My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

Eyes locking on Chloe, Beca dragged her hand down her body as she sang, legs slowly bending down in a squat before snapping back up making sure to show her ass off as much as possible, knowing it'd drive Chloe crazy.

 _Touching you, touching me_

 _Touching you God you're touching me_

Standing up fully Beca ran her hand through her hair

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

 _There's a chance we could make it now_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Ooh!_

Locking eyes on the red head once again Beca began running her hand down her body as she shook her hips.

 _I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

 _You got me in a spin but everything is A.O.K!_

 _Touching you, touching me_

 _Touching you God you're touching me_

Eyes wide in shock Chloe couldn't help but be turned on by her girlfriend's song choice, and the way she was totes rocking the rock song.

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

 _There's a chance we could make it now_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Ooh!_

Even from the stage Beca could see Chloe's eyes darkening in lust, so she continued the sexy dance, her hand starting in her hair working its way down her neck to her chest, to her toned stomach, to her thighs, and slowly reaching down to her toes as she bent over her ass sticking out, making sure to give it a slight shake.

 _Touching you, touching me_

 _Touching you God you're touching me_

"Damn Cap has got it going on tonight, even I'm getting turned on right now" Stacie said innocently into Chloe's ear.

Causing the red head to smack her thigh with a hissing "Ssh" noise, her eyes never leaving Beca's gorgeous dance moves up on the stage.

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

 _There's a chance we could make it now_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Ooh!_

Finishing her song and dance Beca winked at the audience who was giving her a standing ovation, dropping the mic on the ground and ignoring the DJ's sound of protests Beca hopped off the stage, walking confidently towards her redheaded girlfriend.

Smirking Beca sat down next to Chloe her hand resting high on the red head's thigh.

"So what'd you think Chlo?" Beca asked.

Not wanting to completely embarrass herself in front of all the Bella's Chloe leaned into Beca's ear pretending to press a kiss to her cheek "That was fucking hot, house now!" Chloe said huskily.

Eyes widening slightly at the sound of Chloe cursing which may or may not have sent a rush of heat straight to Beca's core the brunette quickly jumped up out of her seat, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her out of the booth as well.

"Sorry guys, but were gonna head out" Chloe said sweetly as she smiled at their friends.

Everyone smirked, all of them knowing exactly what they were going to be doing once they got home, maybe even before they actually made it through the front door.

"All Cap's just make sure to go to red's room, I don't need to see a repeat of last week" Amy called out after the two girls.

Lifting her middle finger high in the air behind her Beca called out "Later Nerds" as Chloe practically dragged her out of the club.

It was easy to say the two barely made it to the front door, if it wasn't for the cab driver loudly coughing when they made it to the house things would have gotten pretty heavy in the cab.

If it wasn't for the nagging in the back of their heads that they unfortunately lived with other people they would have started stripping the minute Beca got the front door open and closed. Luckily for everyone in the house they safely made it Chloe's private bedroom.

 **Much…Much Late that Night**

With both girls laying on their backs eyes staring at the ceiling, breaths heavy Chloe started quietly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked turning her head to eye her girlfriend.

Smirking Chloe threw her leg over Beca's naked body, moving herself so she was straddling Beca's waist.

"Just thinking about the little dance you did up on that stage, it was totes hot Becs" Chloe said.

Alcohol completely out of her system Beca lightly blushed her hands settling on Chloe's bare hips.

"Yeah well, I needed something to get your attention" Beca said.

Chloe smiled leaning down to press a soft kiss to Beca's lips, pulling away she rested her forehead against Beca's "You have nothing to be jealous about Becs, Stacie's a harmless flirt, she knows I only want you".

Beca snorted "Jealous? Who said anything about being jealous?"

Rolling her eyes Chloe smiled lightly kissing the brunette again as she ground her hips down into Beca's making Beca's eyes widen as her body immediately reacted.

"No one, now shut up and fuck me Mitchel" Chloe said huskily looking straight into Beca's gorgeous blue eyes.

 **Notes: Song was "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by the Darkness. Let me know what you think, message or comment with suggestions for another one-shot.**


End file.
